


Let's just give in [ART]

by Ellesra



Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aphrodisiac potion, Art, Comic, Magical Accidents, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potion gone wrong, Rating will change, porn will come later, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Mammon comes to Xanxus with the concoction they make for him to be able to sleep. But Xanxus is acting strangely, and Mammon realizes a bit too late that they've made a mistake.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper/Xanxus
Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Let's just give in [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 27: Mist Day - Magical Accidents


End file.
